


Home is Where the Heart Is

by vmicedance



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Thank You Canada Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmicedance/pseuds/vmicedance
Summary: Just a little London post-show one shot.





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Spirits were high following the London show – the atmosphere had been electric and having their families there had made Tessa and Scott emotional but happy. They were left wishing that they had arranged the date so that they didn’t have a show the next day, allowing them to make the most of the high they were all experiencing. Still, they found themselves in Tessa’s house immediately following the show. They were settled in her TV room, pizza and a just a few beers – they were seasoned athletes, they knew their limits and had skated with worse than hangovers- not that any of them planned on having one! The exhaustion that ran through them was replaced with adrenaline and Chiddy was still joking about, doing an impression of Kaetlyn doing a commercial for Pampers. A cushion was launched at him and he rolled around on the floor laughing and holding his stomach. Eric had his legs stretched out on the sofa, phone in hand, checking his Twitter and messages. He was watching Chiddy out of the corner of his eye and couldn’t help but let out a giggle when he saw Andrew join him and challenge him to an arm wrestle – all ice dancing males needed to indulge in testosterone fueled activities from time to time – it balanced out what they did on the ice. 

Meghan was looking at the latest pictures of her dogs on her phone, smiling at them dressed in ever more ridiculous Halloween costumes and looking cute and sleepy. 

Kaitlyn, Elvis and Kaetlyn were cheering on Chiddy and Andrew, whose arm wrestle had turned into full on wrestling and they were rolling around on Tessa’s carpet trying to make themselves look manly. 

Tessa and Scott were sat back on her sofa, she in the corner, legs stretched out, and he next to her, legs curled under himself. They were both quietly watching their friends, smiles on their faces. As they looked around the room they both felt the happiest that had all tour; this was the dream, being here, at home, with friendship, happiness and their own successful tour. They looked away from the activity in the room and glanced at each other, meeting eyes and smiles. They looked at each other for a moment, and no words were spoken verbally. Silently, they were thanking each other and declaring how lucky they were to have each other, and their friends, in their lives. Scott’s hazel eyes said thank you for sticking by him, for being there, for believing and for seeing and for wanting him. Tessa’s eyes said thank you for picking me, for fighting your way back to me, for being strong for us, for wanting this more than darkness wanted you. 

Andrew and Chiddy finally emerged from the floor with Chiddy jumping in glory. 

“Come on, Scott,” Chiddy shouted as he pumped his fists to the air, “you’re up next!” 

Never one to turn down a challenge, and especially not from Patrick Chan, Scott leapt to his feet and took off his jumper. 

“You asked for it, Chan,” he threatened with a smile. Little did Chiddy know that this would not be the first time Scott had rolled around on this particular carpet – although it’s safe to say it wasn’t wrestling he was doing the first time! 

Scott got down on the floor and squared up to Chiddy, beating his chest and making roaring noises. Andrew started a timer on his phone, 

“On your marks...get set...go!” he yelled, and Patrick and Scott launched themselves at each other, they were soon rolling around the floor, pinning each other to the carpet with gusto and laughter. 

During a particularly energetic maneuver, they fell into the TV cabinet and one of its small doors flew open, revealing a PlayStation and a selection of games, mostly of the football, hockey and fighting variety. 

Tessa’s eyes shot to the cabinet – she had packed Scott’s stuff into cupboards before the filmed tour of her home months before, and she hadn’t had the time to get the stuff back out before they left for rehearsals. At least it’s the TV cabinet and not his wardrobe, she thought. 

“You’ve got a PlayStation?!” Andrew yelled, “why didn’t you say, Tess – we could have been playing games, rather than watching these two fools rolling around the carpet like kittens pawing at each other.” 

“I...,” she tried to respond. 

“Don’t be silly, man,” Chiddy said breathlessly, “we don’t want to play My Little Pony and the SIMs” he had a long-standing tradition of teasing Tessa about her girliness – it was a tradition that went way back, and which Tessa only ever found amusing, and was not offended by. 

Andrew, forgetting about the wrestling, and being the official timer and judge, got on his hands and knees and headed to the cabinet to find out just what games Tessa had. 

“Wooow, Tess,” he breathed out as he looked at the games, “got quite the violent streak, have we? And a love of zombies, it would seem?” 

“Oh, they’re my brother’s,” Tessa tried to explain the situation – unsuccessfully. 

“Your brothers play PlayStation at your house?” Kaetlyn’s interest was suddenly engaged. 

“Sometimes,” Tessa lied, “a long time ago.” 

“Tessa, these are new titles!” Andrew said. 

“I buy them for when they visit,” Tessa could feel her cheeks beginning to pink as she lied. 

“That’s sweet,” Andrew seemed satisfied with the response he got from her. 

Scott, who had ceased his attack on Chiddy, managed to quickly catch her eye, congratulating her on her quick thinking. 

Eric yawned from is spot on the sofa, “I think I’m going to head back to the hotel, guys.” 

“Me too,” came Meghan’s relieved voice as she stood up from the sofa and grabbed her back pack. Meet you at the buses at 12 tomorrow?” she asked Tess. 

“Sure,” Tessa replied, “have a good sleep.” 

“You too,” Eric smiled at her as he grabbed his coat. 

“Well we may as well all say goodnight,” Andrew said as he stood up, “we can share cabs.” 

A murmur of agreement spread around the room as everyone stood up and gathered their belongings. 

Scott got to his feet reluctantly. Before they left for the tour, he and Tessa had agreed that he would spend the hotel nights in London in the hotel with the rest of the cast in order to avoid any suspicion and also to ensure that they both got a good sleep. But now that it was real, now that they had spent a month away from home, in separate bunks and hotel rooms, he just wanted to be back in their bed and with her. 

Tessa was showing everyone to the door, wishing them goodnight and making plans for the following day. She felt Scott’s hand on the small of her back and his warmth breath in her ear, 

“Play along,” he whispered. 

Her frown told him that she was confused, but he moved quickly, setting his plan in motion. 

“You guys go ahead and share taxis,” he said to the group, “I am going to stay at my mom’s tonight – my whole family is in town and I said I'd breakfast with them.” 

 

Eric was the one to look at his watch, thinking that it was rather late for Scott to go disturbing a sleeping household, but he didn’t voice his thoughts – he had learnt by now that it was best for him to keep them to himself! 

The taxis arrived quickly, and the door shut behind the last person to leave, leaving the house quiet. Tessa stood at the door alone, the silence welcoming – she loved her friends, and loved having them in her house, but the silence was so welcoming after nights spent on the bus. She smiled into the warm glow of the hallway. 

“Moir?” her voice was a smile. When he didn’t respond she padded down the hall and towards the kitchen. 

“Very smooth,” she called out. She followed her voice into the kitchen and found him there, leaning against the kitchen counter and looking rather pleased with himself. The lights were dimmed low, offering nothing more than the softness of candle light. She smiled at him and walked slowly towards him with a wide smile on her face. He opened his arms and she walked into him, breathing in his familiar and comforting smell. She felt her body relax; this was their space, where they could be themselves, and be free of the outside world. They had done as they had been advised and waited until after PyeongChang to get together, but now that they were, they were still enjoying the exploration of their new relationship. Scott living with her happened so naturally, without any real decision or conversation – he just slotted into her home and her life, and that was all they needed to know. 

“Thought you were going to your mom’s,” she smiled at him as he closed his arms around her waist. 

“I can,” he smiled, knowing that it was the last thing she wanted. 

“It’s a bit late,” she smiled back at him as she drew her lips closer to his. 

“And it’s dark outside,” he smiled back against her lips. 

“There might be monsters,” her breath was little more than a whisper now. 

“Think I had best stay here,” he whispered back. 

“I think it’s for the best,” she said, her lips now against his. It felt so nice to feel the soft flesh of his lips beneath hers – there had been stolen moments in hotel rooms over the previous weeks, but they had never felt completely alone and safe. 

“I missed you,” he whispered as he broke the contact between their lips. 

“We’ve been together for weeks,” she smiled at him. 

“Yeah, but we’ve not been able to do this,” he smiled as he squeezed her against his body, “I’ve missed being able to kiss you and cuddle with you. I don’t like sharing you.” 

“I don’t like sharing you either,” she pouted back. 

They smiled at each other and kissed again. 

“I liked seeing you so happy tonight,” Scott smiled at her. 

“It felt great to be performing here,” she replied, “I like being here, it’s home, it’s where I grew up, and knowing so many people in the audience was nice. But, I was most happy because this is where we live together.” 

“It is.” 

“It’s just...it’s where we made the best decision we’ve ever made,” her smile showed some of her natural insecurity now as she opened her heart to him, “it’s where we had our first real kiss...” 

She noticed his face turn to mock shock. 

“When you were 10 doesn’t count, Scott,” she smiled at him, “not for me.” 

“Why not?” 

“because I wasn’t ready for it!” 

“Well I was,” he insisted, “but the second one was better,” a glint shone in his eyes, “and worth the wait,” he added with a smirk. 

“But, here,” Tessa continued, “here is where I just feel most at ease with you, it just feels like...” 

“...home,” he finished her sentence. 

“Like home,” she confirmed with a smile. 

“It is home, Tess,” he assured her, “our home, and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else with anyone else, ever.” 

“Good,” her voice was breathy now, showing the emotions she was no longer fighting to keep at bay, “because I’m planning on forever, Moir!” 

He saw the opening of her heart, knew what it took her to put her emotions on the line like that, and expose herself to the possibility of a pain that would leave scars so deep that she would never believe in love again. He moved his hands to hold her chin and slowly put his lips on her, bringing her into a deep and tender kiss. 

“I love you,” he whispered against her lips, “forever.” 

Once they pulled away Scott grabbed his phone and connected it to the wireless speaker in Tessa’s kitchen. 

Soon the first notes of ‘Take my Breath Away’ filled the kitchen. Tessa smiled – he knew she was soft for the song. 

“Dance?” he put his hand out to her, and she took it gladly. They danced slowly around her kitchen in the dimmed light. The music was nothing but a background hum as she lay her head on his chest and he put his arms around her waist. They danced for all the nights spent in separate bunks on the bus, they danced for all the lonely baths in lonely hotel rooms, and they danced for all the years they’d denied their feelings for each other. 

As the music faded out Tessa took Scott’s hands in hers and stood in front of him. 

“Bed time?” she asked him with sleepy eyes. 

“Bed time,” he agreed as he took her hand and extinguished the lights.


End file.
